The Way I Loved You
by Boy Ampalaya
Summary: He's charming and endearing. But she misses screaming and fighting, breaking down and coming undone. Is her boyfriend really the one she loves? One-shot. RukaXMikanXNatsume


**The Way I Loved You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

-0-

_But I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain  
and its 2am and I'm cursin' your name.  
You're so in love that you act insane  
and that's the way I loved you.  
Breakin' down and comin' undone  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush.  
And I never knew I could feel that much.  
And that's the way I loved you._

--The Way I Loved You, by Taylor Swift

-0-

It was the annual Alice Festival, and the Academy grounds were as packed as ever. A young man weaved his way through the crowd, a box of Fluff Puffs in one hand, a rabbit in the other. He finally arrived at Gym No. 1, where the Special Ability's booth was stationed. A red-headed girl looked up at his arrival.

"Well, hey there, Ruka-pyon! Looking for Mikan?" the girl asked. Ruka blushed and nodded meekly.

"MIKAN-CHAN! Your boyfriend's here to pick you up!" she bellowed for all her classmates and customers to hear. Ruka's blush deepened.

"M-Misaki-senpai…you could've just called her quietly, you know…" stuttered the boy.

Misaki patted his shoulder, laughing. "What? I'm just so proud of you, Ruka-pyon! You finally got the girl of your dreams!"

Ruka smiled shyly.

"Good morning, Ruka-pyon! Hello, Usagi-chan! Did you wait long?" Mikan emerged from the Special Ability class' booth, running to Ruka and petting the bunny, smiling. He returned her smile and took her hand.

"Here, Sakura. For you," he said, handing her the box of her favorite Fluff Puffs. Mikan's eyes brightened as she took the package.

"Oh, Ruka-pyon, you're so sweet! Thank you!" she exclaimed, already opening the box and reaching inside. Mikan sighed in bliss as the sweet touched her mouth.

Ruka stood beside her, dazzled as always. Sakura Mikan—it has been almost half a year since they started going out, but he still couldn't believe it. Of course, he felt some guilt for stepping over his best friend's feelings, but Natsume still hasn't changed…

"_As long as you're happy, Ruka, that's enough for me."_ Natsume had told him when he expressed his doubts in asking Mikan out. _"Just take good care of her."_

"Ruka-pyon, come and have some!" Mikan offered a Fluff Puff to him and happiness filled the lad's heart again. _Of course I would take care of Sakura._

-0-

The couple walked hand in hand, enjoying the day. They were not far from the Technical Ability's Area, and Mikan suggested they take a ride in the Alice Roller Coaster constructed by her best friend.

"HOTARU!!" Mikan waved frantically to the black-haired girl who was manning the cashier. "We're gonna ride in your roller coaster! Wanna come with us?"

Hotaru set her emotionless amethyst eyes on Ruka, then on the two's intertwined hands. "I'd rather not."

"Aw, but why Hotaru? C'mon, have some fun for awhile!" pleaded Mikan.

"Money is more fun a companion than you." And with that, the girl went back to work.

As Mikan and Ruka waited in line, Mikan fumed and ranted about Hotaru.

"Why is she so damn heartless? I just wanted to spend some time with her! I feel like I don't know her anymore! She's always buried in some project, and I can't even talk to her properly anymore! Everything she says is always so mean!"

"Sakura." Ruka put an arm around her and gave her a squeeze, ushering her into one of the roller coaster's cars. "I'm sure Imai didn't mean to be harsh with you. She's probably just busy with the Festival. After all, if her invention tops this division, then she can take you with her and you two can visit your village, right? She's just working hard for you."

Mikan leaned against her boyfriend's shoulder and sighed. Ruka was his usual sweet self, but Mikan didn't feel comforted at all. _It's no good to show him I'm depressed. Smile, Mikan!_

Following her own orders, she looked up at Ruka and smiled. "Thanks, Ruka-pyon,"

And the amazing ride began.

-0-

"I'll walk you to your room," Ruka offered. It was dusk, and the two were headed for the Junior High dorms.

"Ruka-pyon…?" asked Mikan hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"How are you and Natsume these days?"

Ruka smiled gently at his girlfriend. "We're fine, Sakura. Don't worry about us,"

Mikan scowled. "He's been ditching class again,"

"Yeah…" Ruka said, staring straight ahead, uncomfortable. He knew exactly why Natsume was scarce nowadays. "He just needs some time for himself, Sakura."

They walked the rest of the way in silence until they reached Mikan's room.

"Thank you for today, Ruka-pyon. I really had fun," beamed Mikan.

"Sakura…" Ruka took Mikan's hand in his. "D-Do you want to go to the closing ceremony tomorrow with me?"

Mikan's face brightened as she giggled. "Of course, Ruka-pyon! Do you really have to ask?"

Ruka exhaled in relief and kissed Mikan's cheek. "See you tomorrow, then,"

-o-

"Tsubasa-senpai!" Mikan gleefully ran towards her senior, abandoning the errands she was supposed to run for the Special Ability Class.

"Heeey, it's Mikan-chan! How're ya doin', shorty?"

"I'm great! I still miss you in the S.A., though. Are you alright, senpai?" Mikan threw her arms around the older boy's waist.

"Well, I came back in one piece. That's saying something," Tsubasa ruffled the long brown hair of his beloved junior, who looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"You were on a mission? Were you with Natsume?" she said, dropping her arms.

Tsubasa ran a hand through his messy black hair, distressed. He never meant for her to find out.

"Were you?" prodded Mikan.

"Yeah, I was," said her senior reluctantly. "Why do you ask?"

Mikan refused to reply.

"You're still worried about him." Tsubasa asserted. It was a statement, not a question. Mikan stayed in troubled silence.

"Mikan…you're being unfair to Ruka. Why don't you just tell him?"

"B-But, Tsubasa-senpai…! Ruka-pyon is perfect!" Mikan countered.

"Yeah, but is he perfect for _you_?" Tsubasa shrugged. "C'mon, shorty, don't let Misaki catch you skipping out on chores,"

-0-

It was the night of the closing ceremony, and Ruka fetched Mikan from her dorm. She came out of her room, wearing and immaculate white dress that made her seem like an angel. Ruka was stunned at the sight of her.

"You look beautiful, Sakura."

Her smile was dazzling. "Thank you, Ruka-pyon. Shall we get going?"

Always the gentleman, he offered her his arm. "Of course,"

-0-

As she and Ruka danced under the stars, Mikan couldn't help but hear Tsubasa's words in her head.

"_Yeah, but is he perfect for _you_?_"

Mikan looked up at Ruka. He was the boy every girl dreams of. And he loves her. She was lucky to have him. He was perfect.

But…

_"Polkadots."_

_ "YOU PERVERT!"_

"Sakura? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Ruka wiped the tear that fell from Mikan's eyes.

"R-Ruka-pyon…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Mikan sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry…"

"Sakura, what are you—"

She met his gaze firmly through wet eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, Ruka-pyon," She bowed her head, wiped her tears, and when she met his eyes once more, she smiled a wistful smile. "You deserve someone better than me."

And with that, she left.

-0-

Mikan stumbled through the dark forest, gasping for breath. She can't believe what she'd done. It hurts to let go of him, but it would hurt both of them more if this continues.

She sat against a tree, thinking of the first time she attended the Alice Festival's closing ceremony. She'd found Natsume in this very spot—

"Oi,"

"Na-Na-Na-Natsume?!" she shrieked. "You're going to give me a heart attack! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"What are you doing here, Polkadots?" the fire-caster asked before slumping down on the grass beside Mikan.

"How many times do I have to tell you my name's not 'polkadots'? Jeez!" Mikan pouted, crossing her arms.

"Fine, strawberries."

"Not that, either, you pervert!"

"Alright then, ugly."

"You fox! Quit calling me names!" she huffed. Silence fell.

"Go back to Ruka, moron." Natsume said softly.

"Don't boss me around, short eyebrows," Mikan retorted, sticking her tongue out.

But Natsume didn't reply.

_Frustrating. Complicated. But that's the way I love him._

"Natsume…?" asked Mikan tentatively, peering at the stoic boy beside her.

"Hn,"

Sighing, Mikan stretched out and stared at the stars. "I broke up with Ruka."

She glanced at Natsume, who was gazing at the stars as well. It was a long time before he spoke.

"Why?" murmured Natsume.

"B-Because…" She took a deep breath. "Because he's not the one I love,"

"Mikan." His crimson eyes were locked intently on her. Her breath caught as he placed a warm hand on her jaw, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"You really are stupid."

Mikan tried to glare at him, but his rare smile stopped her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"_But that's the way I love you."_

-end-

A/N: My first one-shot. ;] Inspired by Taylor Swift's "The Way I Loved You".


End file.
